


Out of Spite

by MakiHarukawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, Harukawa is a low-key r00d egg noddle, I'm so conflicted whether to tag the person I wrote this for, M/M, Mentioned sexi times but nothing descritive, Modern AU, Saihara is a bitter beanbag, Yeah i wrote the summary weird but it's 3rd person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiHarukawa/pseuds/MakiHarukawa
Summary: Nothing is worse than Harukawa calling you a coward for not asking out a guy you are already dating.





	Out of Spite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudydragon/gifts).



> Someone special I know loves this ship, soo surprise!
> 
> :>

Saihara nervously moved his fingers around the palm of his hand, trying to do anything that would keep them from freezing. He could blame the brisk, cold air for his goosebumps and constant fidgeting, but Harukawa knew better.  
  
She watched him intensely, eyes trained on his nervous habits. They were in the neighboring park, close by to Momota's school. After high school, they have been meeting up at least once a month, every month, for the past three years. Harukawa knew this. Saihara knew this. Yet, he was shaking like a leaf.  
  
"When do you think he'll get here?"  
  
Harukawa turned to Saihara. His eyes were steadily focused on the adjacent street that Momota came from every time they've visited.  
  
"He's usually late. Shouldn't you know that by now, Saihara?"  
  
She noticed his eyes drop to the ground for two split seconds, but as soon as he blinked, his eyes were back to looking at the street.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot," Saihara lifted up his scarf to cover his mouth from the bitter cold; or, that's what he would hope Harukawa would think.  
  
Harukawa raised an eyebrow at the thought that Saihara believed he could fool her. She bit down hard on her lip in thought when she noticed Saihara's eye down turned, staring at the gray pavement by the park entrance.  
  
It wasn't the first time he's gotten like this though. Harukawa thought back to November when they all went to the movies. Saihara went into the row first, then herself, then Momota at the end seat. Midway through the film, Saihara nudged her to switch seats. It was only after the fifth "no" that he pulled out the sad, child eyes look. He knew Harukawa couldn't say no to it, and she wished she could strangle him every time he did it.  
  
Then, there was December; they spent winter break together. The three of them rented out an apartment by the coast where it was a lot warmer. Not a day went by that Saihara wasn't focused on Momota.  
  
The two always stayed close by when they all went on their morning jog; they always sat next to each other when they ate at the table; not to mention, the two boys also shared the bedroom while Harukawa volunteered to take the couch.  
  
Harukawa pursed her lips together, "well, I suppose I was pretty stupid."  
  
Saihara's focus broke as he turned to face her but not before she lifted her leg and whipped him in the ass.  
  
"What the heck?? Haruka--"  
  
"Oh?" she started. He first noticed her pouting, then the fact that her arms were crossed and she was tapping her fingers, all classic signs of a disappointed Maki.  
  
"Harukawa, what is going on? Why are you suddenly upset?"  
  
Harukawa huffed at the statement, "I'm not upset per se," she walked closer to Saihara and gripped his shoulders, "but I cannot believe that you have a crush on Momota and didn't tell me?"  
  
She said it while still wearing a scowl on her face, yet Saihara swore he could hear a tinge of excitement in her voice. With her, you could never really tell.  
  
Saihara tried to form a sentence but all he was able to get out was a stutter at her accusation. "Well, I... See the thing is..."  
  
"You know, now everything makes a lot more sense," Harukawa interjected, "the movies, the jogs, the constant staring."  
  
"Well, I guess so, but..." Saihara looked down to his feet.  
  
Harukawa only smiled at her lovestruck friend. "You must have been a _wreck_ when you guys had to share a bed last month."  
  
Saihara profusely blushed at the statement and how much truth was held behind it. She smiled in a way Saihara has never seen before. She was always so cool and composed. But now, she looked delighted? Happy? Engrossed?  
  
_Was his love life really that entertaining to her?_

“I am going to help you out,” Harukawa had on a cunning smile, and it was throwing all sorts of warning signs for Saihara.

“No, no,” he waved his hands back and forth, “it's fine really. I don't think I'll need your help.”

She frowned and then glared. “What, you don't want to confess or something?”

“No, it's just that--”

The loud upset tapping of Harukawa's foot on the ground overtook any argument Saihara tried to make.

“That's cowardly, Saihara, and you know how I feel about those people,” she folded her arms again.  
  
Saihara looked into the sky, taking a breather, before facing her again. "Look, Harukawa, I have to tell you something. I--"  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Momota’s voice traveled across the park as he ran up to the pair. He hugged Harukawa first before doing the same for Saihara. Though, she noticed that Saihara's hug lingered just a little bit longer than hers.  
  
"Hey, Momota," Saihara began as he stepped back from their hug, "we're glad you could make it."  
  
He scoffed, "and miss the big reunion? No way!"

"Alright you two, enough with the theatrics. Let's get going,” Harukawa strutted forward, leaving the two boys in her tracks.

“Hey, Harumaki, wait up!”

 

* * *

 

The shopping district wasn't most ideal place to hang out in the middle of winter. The stands were outdoors, and there was a high chance of snow fall within the next hour.

Momota carried a cup of hot chocolate, while Saihara got coffee. Harukawa, on the other hand, decided on a sensible cup of cold, iced tea.

“How the hell can you drink that in this weather?” Momota gaped his mouth at Harukawa.

“Guts and willpower,” she took a long sip out of her drink, “something Saihara doesn't have.” She turned away from Momota to raise an eyebrow at Saihara, mouthing, “ _you pussy_ ”, in conjunction.

“Whoa, Harumaki throwin’ that shade.”

Saihara only rolled his eyes back at her. _If only she knew_ , he thought.

The day was already dark and gloomy, but it was much more noticeable as the sun began to set. Harukawa pulled out her wallet from her bag.

“Hey guys,” she checked the time on her phone, “I'm going to find us some dinner. I'd say don't do anything risqué while I'm gone, but,” she turned to face the both of them, “I don't think Saihara is capable of that.”

She caught onto Saihara's subtle glare at her before she turned around and walked away.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Saihara turned to Momota. “I can’t believe it.”

“Yeah, she really dug you in good,” he laughed, “maybe we should just tell her about us. It's going to bite us in the ass if she finds out herself.”

“No,” Saihara glanced side to side, “not yet, let’s go.” He grabbed Momota's hand and dragged him to an alley just outside of the market area.

Momota noticed Saihara's huffing. He was agitated, he could see that much. But, Harukawa’s jabs usually never bothered Saihara; this time should have been no different.

The alley wasn't like in the movies. It was perfectly lit and very close to the public eye, but Saihara couldn't care less about any of that at that moment. He thought about Harukawa's words as he pushed Momota against the wall.

“Whoa Saihara,” he laughed, “if I didn't know any better, it would look like you wanted to do it in the alleyway.”

Saihara only blinked at him.

“ _Nooooo_ ,” Momota lifted his hand over his mouth to cover his grin, “ _no way_ , Harumaki got to you.”

Saihara folded his arms, “if she knew what we did--”

“She would probably kick our asses for never telling her.”

Saihara clenched his teeth together at remembering Harukawa’s edging comments before she left. He took a deep breath and started to unbutton his shirt.

“Whoa! Saihara, what the fuck are you doing??” Momota held his hands out to cover the indecency of his boyfriend.

“Harukawa said I'm not capable of anything risqué, and I'm proving her wrong, right here, right now,” he huffed out as he undid more buttons.

“As much as I would love to, and it's kinda hot when you're mad, someone will definitely see us here. We're like a foot from the market!”

Saihara looked up and Momota noticed the very visible frown on his face, “we've done worse things than this.”

“Really now?”

The two boys stopped in their tracks as the intruder got dangerously close. But once they saw the red sweater and two pig tails, they figured it was Harukawa. However in this situation, it probably would have been better if it was a stranger.

“So,” she took a step forward, “what is this?” She gestured towards Saihara's half naked body.  
  
Saihara pressed his lips together. He was left between a rock and a hard place. There was no reason to hid now.

"See the thing is, Harukawa," he grabbed Momota's hand, "we're together..."  
  
She put a hand on her chin. "Wow, that's really forward of you Saihara, I'm impressed," she said, while inspecting the pair's intertwined fingers.  
  
"Wait, no, you don't understand," Saihara tried his best to get the message through to her, "we--"  
  
"We already banged," interjected Momota.  
  
Both Harukawa and Saihara whipped their heads towards him.  
  
"You what?"  
  
Any remote sign of happiness or excitement that she may have had was long gone from her expression.  
  
"Saihara and I are already together," Momota smiled as if a giant weight was lifted off of him. "It's been a few months actually."  
  
Harukawa shifted her eyes back and forth from one boy to the next. She tried to keep calm as best as she could. “Why did you keep this a secret from me?” she folded her arms.

“We… well--”

"We didn't want to make you feel like a third wheel,” said Momota, bluntly. “Saihara also didn't want you to catch on whenever we'd hook up,” Momota quickly pointed at him, while Saihara, caught off guard, stammered to get any words out.

Harukawa scoffed at the statement, “that's the weakest excuse I've ever heard since the time you and Saihara both ditched my class presentation when you had to ‘go to the bathroom’.”

Saihara stayed silent during the long pause as he waited for the sudden realization.

“Wait no…” she covered her mouth, “did you…? Please, do not tell me that you made out in the stalls that day.”

Saihara was beat red, while Momota was grinning like a madman.

“It's kinky.”

“Stop that, Momota. You didn't even want to do it here.”

Harukawa audibly tapped her foot on the pavement, “so that time we went to movies?”

“Yep.”

“And that time over winter break… _You were in the same bed together_ ,” Harukawa squeezed her eyelids together, trying not to imagine the inevitable.

“I'm surprised you didn't hear us--”

Saihara swatted Momota in the arm, “I'm sorry, Harukawa. We should have told you sooner.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose, “it’s whatever, okay? I'm just trying to adjust.”

“So you forgive us?”

Harukawa stood up straight again, “uhh, no, not yet. I'm still traumatized.” Her words said one thing, but the two have known her long enough to realize she found the whole thing amusing.

Momota squinted, “what do you want?”

She brought a finger to her lip, “mhm, well I haven't found dinner yet. So, _you_ _guys_ can find it. And, dinner can be on you guys for the next three reunions.”

“Aww, but Harumaki…”

“No buts,” she grabbed the two and shoved them back out on the street, “I'm hungry, so get to work. I also don't want to hear any sex stories from you two. It's gross.”

She walked out in front to inspect the food shops, brushing the topic under the rug for now at least.

Momota turned to Saihara as he put an arm over his shoulder. “Well, at least she isn't too mad.”

“Yeah, sorry about earlier. I don't know what got into me.” Saihara pursed his lips together, avoiding any direct eye contact.

“No need for apologies!” Momota belted out a laugh, “in fact, I was hoping you'd continue it tonight.” His wink was ridiculous, and it left Saihara stuck between a stutter and a laugh.

Though, they did hear Harukawa's _very audible_ gag in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 5am, pls don't judge me


End file.
